St. Paddy's Day
St. Patrick's Day, or St. Paddy's Day is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, Georgito makes his first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD (Rank 11) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 56) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 36) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 56) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 16) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 46) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 51) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 56) The badge "Go Green" is earned when all of the St. Paddy's Day holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers may bring flags of Ireland to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Akari *Allan *Bruna Romano *Cletus *Clover *Doan *Edna *Elle *Franco *Georgito (Unlocked) *Gino Romano *Hugo *James *Johnny *Julep *Mayor Mallow *Mitch *Olivia *Ripley *Shannon *Skip *Skyler *Tony *Wendy *Yippy *Zoe St. Paddy's Day Cupcake Liners *Liner A (Green with Dark Green Shamrocks) *Liner B (Irish Flag Design) *Liner C (Brown with Two Green Horizontal Lines) *Liner D (Gold with Little White Dots) Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) *Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Shaved Mint (Unlocked with Gino Romano on Rank 12) *Shamrock (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 13) Papa's Pastaria *Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 56) *Cloveroni (Unlocked at Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Broccoli (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 57) *Lucky Dust (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 58) Papa's Donuteria *Shamrock Cutter (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 36) *Lucky Sevens (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Green Icing (Unlocked with Edna on Rank 37) *Mint Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) *Mint Cream (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 38) *Keylime Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of St. Paddy's Day) Papa's Cheeseria *Corned Beef Hash (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 56) *Barmbrack Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Sage Derby Cheese (Unlocked on with Wendy Rank 57) *Irish Parsley Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Pistachio Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Julep at Rank 12) * Shamrock (Unlocked on the Fourth Day of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler at Rank 13) Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Green Emerald Cake (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Mint Bar (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 11) * Irish Cream Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Mint Shaving (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 12) * Shamrock (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coin (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 13) Papa's Bakeria * Choco Mint Custard (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 16) * Celtic Knot Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Clover Cookies (Unlocked with Doan on Rank 17) * Mint Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Chocolate Coins (Unlocked with Skyler on Rank 18) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 46) *Corned Beef Barbacoa (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Avocado (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 47) *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) *Diced Green Chiles (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 48) Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Mint Creameo Cookies (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 51) *Mint Cream (Unlocked with Gino Romano on Rank 52) *Pistachios (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 53) *Irish Cream Coffee (Unlocked with Doan on Rank 54) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Barmbrack Bun (Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 56) * Shamrock Splash (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 57) * Irish Parsley Sauce (Unlocked with Gino Romano on Rank 58) * Paddy Popcorn (Unlocked with Clover on Rank 59) * Sage Derby Cheese (Unlocked with Ripley on Rank 60) Trivia *The design for Liner B during the St. Paddy's Day holiday (green, white, and brown) is based on the flag of Ireland. *As seen in one 2014 St. Paddy's Day picture, and as confirmed in her flipdeck, Mary plays the bagpipes. *The theme icon for this is . Since the S represents a different holiday in Donuteria and Cheeseria, it was changed to . (Donuteria because of Sky Ninja Returns, Cheeseria because of Starlight BBQ) * St. Paddy's Day isn't celebrated in Sushiria because Sakura Bay instead celebrates the Matsuri that is a solemn festival in Shinto shrines in Japan (which is called Lucky Lucky Matsuri). Gallery Stpats.jpg|2012 Picture Stpaddys13.jpg|2013 Picture Stpaddys14.jpg|2014 Picture STPADDYS 15.jpg|2015 Picture Stpaddys 16.jpg|2016 Picture Stpaddys 171.jpg|2017 Picture St. Paddy's Day 2018.png|2018 Picture St. Paddy's Day 2019.jpg|2019 Picture St. Paddy's Day donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Mintbake.jpg|Mint Syrup, an ingredient associated with St. Paddy's Day. St. Paddy’s Day Poster.JPG|St. Paddy's Day Poster St.Paddy’s Day Walls and Floor.JPG|Wallpapers and Floor. Cities during St. Paddy's Day Paddy'ssign.png|Tacodale during St. Paddy's Day. Paddy's day.png|Maple Mountain during St. Paddy's Day. 2F3F603E-3913-477D-A84F-C5EA576F1817.png|Griller Stadium during St. Paddy's Day. 2 A St Paddy Frostfield.png|Frostfield during St. Paddy's Day. Portallini Paddy.png|Portallini during St. Paddy's Day. Powder Point-St. Paddy's Day.png|Powder Point during St. Paddy's Day. Toastwood-St. Paddy's Day.png|Toastwood during St. Paddy's Day. Papa'sBakeria - Whiskview Mall durante San Patricio.png|Whiskview Mall during St. Paddy's Day. Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:March Holidays Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:St. Paddy's Day Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go!